Complications
by penny.bear.37
Summary: This is the story of Alena Young. At a young age, Alena stumbles across Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and Grover while they're on their way to camp half-blood. Thalia isn't the daughter of Zeus, but everyone else stays the same. What happens when Percy wakes Alena up from a long slumber after saving her life? How will the story continue with Alena in the mix? Rated T just to be safe.


**I don't own anything except Alena. Rick Riordan owns all of the adventures of Percy Jackson and his friends.**

**Please Review!**

I sprinted down the alleyway, heart pounding, shoes clattering against the hard pavement. I've been running like this as long as I can remember. I charge down another alleyway just as I hear the footsteps behind me get closer and closer. Stomp a foot against the ground, trying to run faster, only to slip. I crash with a loud thud. An evil laugh is heard just before the ringing in my ears gets too loud to hear anything else. Darkness and terror consume me all too fast.

I wake up slowly, groggily. I feel a large ache in the back of my head and move my arm to rub it, only to be restrained. My eyes snap open just as the last events come rushing back. I look down to see my arms and legs tightly bound. There's a gag in my mouth as well. I look around the room with wide terrified eyes. I seem to be in some sort of cave, it was quite dark except for a few torches. The monster sits in the corner of the room, trying to coax a small fire to life under a very large cauldron-wait! What? Cauldron!? My scream is only slightly muffled by the gag and the monster turns around.

"Awake now are we?" It smiles at me, looking down at me with its single eye. I don't understand what's going on but last I checked people don't use cauldrons anymore and there's no such thing as Cyclopes. I sure hope I'm just having a nightmare right now… but everything looks so vivid and everything seems so real. I can taste the dirty bitter taste of soil on the rag inside my mouth. I can feel the beginnings of rope burn around my wrists and ankles. What's going on? I struggle against the ropes as the Cyclopes walks towards me, a hungry look in its eye. He suddenly stops and sniffs the air.

"Looks like we have guests!" The Cyclopes exclaimed cheerfully, "more yummy demi-gods for me to eat!" It bantered off down a corridor with what seemed to be a skip in its step. What did it mean by _more_ demi-gods? Last I checked there's none here, in fact, THEY DON'T EXIST! Am I going mental or something? How could my brain come up with such an elaborate dream?

I faintly heard voices I didn't recognize down the corridor of the cave. Suddenly the Cyclopes came back, holding an unconscious teenage girl. She had black spiky hair and gothic clothes. He tied some more ropes around her and swung her up, tying her to a hook above the cauldron. She swung around, upside down as the Cyclopes turned to me.

"Your turn." It smiled at me as it picked me up. I struggled and protested by making soft screams against the gag. It didn't seem to be phased by my weight or anything. The Cyclopes swung me upside down quickly and hung me up. I got a large head rush and almost passed out again, but I refused to let the darkness consume me and soon I could see clearly again. I screamed as loud as I could, which wasn't loud, as I swayed around, struggling against the bonds on me. Bellow me, the water was just barely starting to warm up. I needed to get out of here before it started steaming, I would be scalded. I looked at the girl next to me and began swaying around and pushing at her, trying to wake her up. I shoved and swung, and kicked with all my might.

I finally managed to wake her after a large blow to the chest. She mumbled something quietly before her eyes flew open and she started panicking. I was quite startled by the amazing blue of her eyes. She searched the room, just as I did, and stopped after seeing me. Her eyes widened. I tried my best to say 'help me' but it came out more as a jumble of softened sounds against the gag.

"I'll get us out of here, don't worry." She said. Lucky her for not having a gag. She raised her body upwards, straining against the pull of gravity and her own weight to get her hands near the bonds at her ankles. She tried her best to get the knots undone, but they were so tight and you could tell she was really straining to keep herself in the position she was in. I couldn't even adjust my body upwards like that, I was too weak.

She let out a frustrated curse before letting her body slowly fall back down. We both tensed when we heard someone shuffling down the corridor. The Cyclopes came back, dragging a teenage boy and… and a boy who looked like a goat from the waist down. I think they were called satyrs, in the Greek myths. The teenage boy had white blonde hair and a lean build while the other boy had curly red hair and an even leaner build.

The Cyclopes followed the same motions as he had done for the two of us, hanging up the other two next to us. They were unconscious just like the girl had been. The Cyclopes then began shuffling about the room, humming to himself. I had no clue what it was doing but I really didn't think I would like it if I found out. I looked over at the girl and saw deep worry in her eyes. She, like me, thought we were going to die.

I almost lost all hope when suddenly a small girl rounded the corner of the corridor and inspected the room, staying out of sight of the Cyclopes. She had blonde curls in cute little ringlets that made her look like a princess but her eyes were stormy grey and hard. Her eyes widened when she saw us but that was quickly replaced by determination. She was about to step into the room when the Cyclopes turned and saw her.

"Honey, dear, won't you come in?" It said softly, in a man's voice. It was so strange to hear the usual very deep and unappealing sound turn into something much sweeter. The little girl charged the Cyclopes and stabbed it in the foot before swinging her little knife and chopping the ropes that held the other girl clean off. The older girl swung into the safety of the ground beside the cauldron and quickly shed the ropes. The Cyclopes turned an angry face on her just as she ran and grabbed a shield and sword from where the Cyclopes had discarded them after removing them from her person. The shield was terrifying, with the head of a monster on the front of it. I recoiled and let out a terrified scream.

This distracted the Cyclopes and the older girl pounced on it, jabbing her sword into its chest while the younger girl took a small swipe at its side. It bellowed in anger and charged them, but they just sidestepped and stabbed some more. This went on until the older girl struck a fatal blow, sticking her sword straight through one end, till you could see the tip sticking out the other. The Cyclopes crumbled into dust before my shocked eyes. The girls came towards me and the still unconscious boys and I screamed in terror. I knew they saved me but they were pretty scary themselves, I mean, how in the world did they just kill it?!

They came up a little slower, raising their hands in a 'white flag' gesture.

"We're not going to hurt you." The older one said as they came up and started swinging me and the boys. I didn't realise what they were trying to do until the little one jumped up and cut our ropes, sending us tumbling down to the ground, not the cauldron. The older one quickly ran up, untied my gag and began untying the rest of my ropes.

"Fooood." The satyr mumbled only partially unconscious as the other boy groaned, waking up, as the little girl untied his bonds.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl untying me.

"I'm Thalia." She said quickly after untying me completely. I flexed my arms and legs a little bit before she helped me up.

"This is Annabeth, Luke and Grover." She pointed to the other girl, the guy with white blonde hair, and then the satyr.

"I'm Alena, thanks for saving my life." I smiled at all of them, ending with Thalia.

"No problem." She smiled at me meanwhile I saw Luke whisper something to Grover. Grover's head bounced up and down in a definite yes. Luke looked a little upset about this.

"I think you should come with us, were on our way to someplace safe. Where we won't be attacked by monsters anymore." Luke looked at me.

"Really? Come with you?" I smiled widely, I hadn't really had a home or friends or anything for a really long time.

"Well, it would be kind of stupid and mean to leave you on your own." Luke had a small smile.

"Thank you." I was almost at tears.

We quickly left the cave which turned out to be more of a labyrinth and set out to go to this 'safe haven'. Apparently it was a camp named camp half-blood on Long Island in New York. What is it with all this stuff about demi-gods and half-bloods! We set off walking to the camp.

"Why do we have to walk? Doesn't anyone have money for transportation?" It wasn't a complaint, I was rather light on my feet and found it easy to walk but I didn't understand why we didn't just catch a bus or a train.

"No, we don't have money." Thalia replied.

"Cus' I do…" I let what I said drift off at the end and they all spun around to look at me, hope very evident in their eyes.

"How much" Luke exclaimed excitedly. I turned to look inside my bag and pulled out my ratty wallet. In the short time that I had left the only home I knew, my mom had given me all the money in the house to take with me. It wasn't much for someone to keep around the house but it just enough for our transportation. I handed the wallet to Luke who had wide eyes with excitement. He took out the cash for everyone else to see and Annabeth was pretty much jumping up and down with excitement of not having to walk all the way.

"Alena… you're amazing." Thalia said while Grover nodded furiously. I just shrugged and we made our way to the nearest bus station. It didn't take long for us all to get on the bus and be on our way. Luke and Grover sat together with me and Annabeth in front of them and Thalia in the seat beside the aisle beside us. I stared out the window, watching the cities and forests go by. I guess it's a good time for an introduction now. My name is Alena Young, I'm 10 years old but I've gone through way more than the average 10 year old. My house was attacked by monsters when I was 9, my mom didn't make it. I'd rather not go into detail about my gruesome past though.

We had just made it onto Long Island when the bus stopped for a break. Grover tensed, eyes going wide with fear and quickly whispered something to Luke.

"We need to get off this bus, NOW!" He said seriously and we all jumped up and out of our seats.

"How close?" Thalia hissed.

"Very." Grover replied. I had no idea what was going on but decided it was not something I should stop to think about. We all ran out of the bus and continued running down the streets.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone was huffing and puffing while I wasn't breaking a sweat. Running was my thing, it came easy for me. I ran up to Luke at the front of the group.

"Monsters… behind us… closing in." He puffed out. I looked behind us and sure enough, there were three scary looking old ladies that looked like they were a combination of bats and humans, running after us with their little purses swinging in their arms. Behind them were the scariest looking dog breeds I had ever seen. They were absolutely huge, like three times the size of me, and they looked hungry. I sprinted faster when I saw them.

"They're closing in!" I screamed at my friends as I turned around. They were way behind me and way too close to the monsters for my liking. Adrenaline and anger coursed through my veins. No one messes with people that saved my life. The next thing that happened seemed to just come instinctively; I didn't even have to think about it.

"Grab hands!" I screamed at my friends as I slowed down. They were too freaked out to question and they all grabbed each other's hands. I grabbed Luke's hand and ran with all the force I could muster. Suddenly we were speeding down the streets at the speed of a car, just fast enough to stay ahead of the creatures behind us.

"Where is the camp?" I asked Luke behind me. He was staring at me with wide eyes, along with everyone else, as we speeded down one street after another. Their legs were just barely keeping up with mine, the only reason we were still going was because I was pretty much carrying everyone with me.

"Uh- down that street there." Luke pointed at a street with his head and I directed us towards it, this went on as the monsters slowly catched up.

"We're almost there!" Grover shouted in excitement and fear. I stared ahead at me at a hill down at the far end of the street. Too bad this street went on for another few miles. My energy was quickly draining and Thalia noticed.

"Come on Alena! Keep it up, we're almost there and once we're there you can finally rest!" She shouted at me as I tried to keep pace. The others joined in and continued to say encouraging things but I was exhausted.

Just below the hill I tripped on an uneven piece of concrete and everyone stumbled around me, almost falling over like me. I fell down to the concrete and blocked the fall with my arm. Searing pain erupted in my wrist and I cried out. Luke grabbed me and tugged me up.

"Come on Alena, we're almost there!" He pulled me up the hill, where the others we're already running. I looked behind me just in time to see one of the large monsters knock both me and Luke down. Adrenaline continued to coarse through me as I pushed Luke up.

"Sword!" I screamed at him and he complied, tossing the dangerous weapon I had seen on his belt, over to me. I caught it and sliced quickly through the creature which erupted into dust.

"RUN!" I screamed at my friends who were turning around to come back for me.

"We're not just going to let you die!" Annabeth cried, running over with her little dagger.

"I'm not going to die! I'll meet you guys at the top; I just need to keep them at bay." I called to them. I gave Thalia a look and understanding washed over her face. She grabbed Annabeth's wrist and tugged her up.

"Come on! We need to get to the top of the hill." Thalia shouted at all of them. Grover gave me a confused look before running up with them.

I turned around to the monsters around me and sliced and jabbed with all my might, slowly working my way up the hill. I was almost at the top when one pounced on me. I could hear the snap when it broke some of my ribs. I screamed as my vision started to fade. Slashing with the sword I turned it into dust only to feel a claw rip across my abdomen. I knew I couldn't survive this type of injury but I was too focused on getting to the top of the hill.

"ALENA!" I heard a scream just before a loud booming sound hit my ears and everything went black.

My dreams were faded and dark. They all seemed to be different but they all had the same theme. For some reason everything had some sort of Greek mythical creature or god in it.

My first dream was of my father. I had never met him before and didn't understand how I knew he was my father, I just knew. But it was really strange because I could've sworn he was also Zeus, god of lightning and the skies as well as king of the gods.

"Alena, your time will come. Sleep and heal, for you will awake sooner than you expect." He smiled at me but then it all faded into nothing.

I had other dreams about my friends; they were strange because it was almost as if I was looking down at them as their lives progressed. The first one was all of them grieving, sitting under a pine tree that I don't remember being on the hill before. Annabeth was sobbing; Thalia was crying silently while comforting Annabeth, Grover was sobbing as well, mumbling 'it's all my fault. I was her protector' and Luke stood there, not crying but with enough sadness on his face to make it seem like there should be Niagara Falls on his face. There were some other people; all of them seemed to be either children or teenagers, and a centaur.

"She told us she would meet us on the top of the hill." Annabeth wailed, clinging to Thalia, "why did she lie to us?"

The centaur inspected the tree quietly. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Her spirit seems to be alive within the tree." He said after he was done his examining. Whose spirit was alive within the tree?! I called out to them, only to realise I don't have a voice.

"You said the hell hounds couldn't get past the hill after the tree appeared?" He looked at Luke who just nodded.

"I believe her spirit has strengthened the borders, she's protecting the camp while we speak." The centaur looked at all the people around him.

"How is that possible Chiron?" One of the boys in the crowd asked. I guess his name was Chiron then.

"I don't know… I will look further into this. Until then, you should all go back to your activities." Chiron looked at everyone in the crowd except my friends. They all turned around and left, walking down the hill to someplace obscured to my view. It was strange; the place where they walked to was so blurred out, all I could make out was some fuzzy bright colours.

"You all should come with me, we need to introduce you to the camp and get you settled." He spoke softly to them. They just nodded quietly and got up. The dream went dark after that.

I cried in my sleep, wishing I could be there with my friends. But I never regretted using my life to help theirs; after all, they saved mine.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think of adding another character to the story!**


End file.
